


Punish Me

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Misbehaving boys gets punished, that's just the way it is - and the way Jongdae wants it to be





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> -Chastity  
-Ruined orgasm  
-Dacryphilia  
-and a few other little fun things
> 
> So. This one is a bit fun. As in fun to write, I kind of enjoyed writing this one... Remember, it's not tagged with dub/non-con, there is explicit consent involved, but I still used Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings just in case.

Hearing the door open, Jongdae swallowed hard.

He had been on his knees for what felt like hours now, hands crossed behind his back and head lowered in submission.

“Hello? Jongdae?” a voice called out, and Jongdae closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip.

If only he had realized just how bad he would feel about it later, he would never have done it… And he had been doing so well, too… During the short amount of time, he had been doing splendidly, and now… Now he could not be trusted again.

“Jongdae?”

Whimpering, Jongdae lowered his head even more.

“What did you do, kitten?”

Jongdae did not want to answer, but he knew it would be worse if he did not.

“I-I removed it,” Jongdae whispered, wincing as he heard footsteps get closer.

“The cage?” Jongdae nodded. “Was it an emergency?”

With shame running hot in his body, Jongdae shook his head. A sigh was heard, making Jongdae flinch.

“You had been doing so well… I guess you just weren’t ready for the responsibility yet.”

That hit Jongdae straight in the gut - because he  _ knew _ he had not been ready, obviously, but he had so badly  _ wanted _ to be ready for the responsibility. It was nothing hard, really, it was just staying locked up as he was home alone, with a key for emergencies. Nothing more than that, but apparently something as simple as that was too much for Jongdae.

He was such a failure…

“I can’t deny that I’m disappointed, kitten… What did you do after you took it off?”

Cheeks burning, Jongdae took a quick breath before answering.

“I m-masturbated, Sir,” Jongdae answered.

“Did you put it on immediately after again?”

Jongdae shook his head. “I took a nap, and then… I did it again…”

“When did you put it on again?”

“After the second time I showered, and then I realized what I had done and put it back on, Sir.”

Fingers carded through Jongdae’s hair, and he jerked, before relaxing into the touch. At least Sir was not too mad at him… Hopefully.

“Oh, kitten, what should I do with you…,” Sir sighed, sounding a bit sad, and Jongdae did not like that.

“P-punish me,” Jongdae whispered. “I’ve been bad, I went against the rules, I need to be punished.”

“Are you sure?” Sir asked, and Jongdae immediately nodded. “This warrants more than just a spanking, Jongdae, I need you to be absolutely sure about this. We can just start over from the beginning with the training, you still haven’t gotten far.”

“Please, Minseok, I really feel like I deserve it,” Jongdae pleaded. “I give you my explicit consent to punishing me as you see fit, you know my limits and I trust in you not overstepping them.”

A soft and long exhalation was heard, not quite a sigh, before Jongdae felt lips against his naked shoulder.

“Come on then, kitten, on the bed.”

Sir’s voice was hard, telling of what was to come, and Jongdae shivered as he scrambled to get up off of his knees and onto the bed. Seating himself in the middle, he watched as Sir began to rummage through the play box, pulling out various toys and placing them on the bed.

“On your back, kitten,” Sir ordered, and Jongdae fell back so quickly he almost did not scoot far enough down to avoid hitting his head. “ _ Without _ injuring yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Jongdae mumbled, rather embarrassed by himself.

“It’s okay, kitten, I just don’t want you to harm yourself,” Sir said as he moved onto the bed as well, holding rope in his hands. “Hands up and together.”

They had done this enough times by now for Jongdae to have started to raise his hands even before he was given the command, which earned him a small smile. He was being good!

After his hands had been fastened to the headboard, Jongdae was left alone on the bed once again, rustling being heard as Sir moved.

“This won’t be satisfying for you,” Sir began, making Jongdae swallow, “since this is supposed to be punishment. But it’s still a scene, so if you need to take a break or end it you need to let me know. You know it’s for your own safety, and I won’t be disappointed if you do, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jongdae answered, voice only wavering a little in nervosity.

“Good. Safe words?”

“Green for okay, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

“Well done, kitten,” Sir approved, and it had Jongdae let out a breath, relaxing a little bit.

He might have failed following the orders he had gotten, but he could still do well.

The bed moved as Sir got onto it again, settling down in between Jongdae’s legs, putting some things Jongdae could not see down on the mattress.

“The cage will stay on,” Sir said, tapping his fingertip lightly against the metal and having Jongdae twitch, straining a little against his bonds. “It’s because of this that we’re here like this, after all. You know what would’ve happened if I came home and you told me you’ve kept it on for the entire period you were supposed to?”

Jongdae slowly shook his head, letting out a stuttered  _ “no” _ as he did. Hands appeared on his legs, thumbs rubbing circles into his inner thighs, and it was somewhat maddening.

There was a bittersweet smile on Sir’s face as he answered, and it had Jongdae’s heart sink. “I would’ve let you out and then treated you the way a good boy deserves to be treated, rewarded you with whatever you wanted.”

Jongdae felt regret fill him, mixing with the shame. The rewards Sir could have given him… All out of reach because he had been an idiot and not thought about the consequences.

“Oh, well. Maybe next time. But I’m really happy you told me you disobeyed, and didn’t try to lie to me. That makes me proud of you,” Sir said, smile softening as he bent one of Jongdae’s legs and pressed a fleeting kiss to the inside of his knee. “That’ll lessen your punishment a little bit.”

There was the sound of a cap opening, before a bottle appeared in Jongdae’s field of vision as Sir poured a dollop of lube right next to his rapidly awakening member. Jongdae hissed at the touch of coldness - just to in the next moment stutter through a moan as Sir dragged a finger through the lube and then pressed it against his entrance. As it sunk inside, Jongdae pushed his head back into the pillow, eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation. Even if he knew this would probably not end in pleasure for him, Jongdae still enjoyed the moment - maybe more so since he knew it would soon come to an end.

It did not take long before another finger was added, and then Jongdae jolted as Sir, with a lot of determination, searched out his prostate to massage. The pressure was just on the edge of being too much, Jongdae’s legs twitching and wanting to close, but he was hell-bent on keeping them apart. No more disappointing.

As Jongdae’s chest was rapidly rising and falling with harsh breaths, muscles straining and pulling taut, Sir removed his fingers and pulled back almost completely, leaving Jongdae gasping for air as his building orgasm began to taper off. Still trying to catch his bearings, he did not pay enough attention to the sudden buzzing he could hear to be able to recognized what it was, barely even noticing it, but it was soon made very clear what it was.

One of the things Sir had placed on the bed was apparently their magic wand, and now it was being held against Jongdae’s cockcage, and he let out a choked scream at the high speed of the vibrator that was then quickly lowered to something barely even near pleasing.

The vibrations travelling through the metal were maddening, not enough, but still too much, and Jongdae was writhing and whining as he wanted more,  _ needed _ more, sure he was about to perish at any moment.

And then the vibrations disappeared completely, and Jongdae sobbed in despair - because too faint vibrations were better than no vibrations.

“Lie still, kitten, or I'll tie your feet down as well.”

The sharp command had Jongdae immediately settle down. He did not mind being fully tied down, but after having disappointed Sir so much already, he did not want to continue to do so.

Especially not as he felt what might just be his relief start to push against his rim, and Jongdae forced himself to relax, to accept, even without the proper prep.

After the head had slipped inside, Sir stopped, using his thumb to massage the back of Jongdae’s thigh.

“Color?” he asked, sounding a bit winded, and Jongdae loved that he could still affect his Sir like this, even when he had disappointed.

“G-green, Sir,” Jongdae gasped out, because even though he had not been properly prepped, the carefulness, the arousal, and the lube was still enough to keep it down to a slight burning, nowhere near enough to warrant yellow.

“Good,” Sir said, before starting to press inside again.

Gripping at the ties above his head, Jongdae just focused on breathing and relaxing as much as possible, and before he knew it, he felt sharp hip bones against the back of his thighs - Sir completely flush with him and Jongdae so full.

Unable to speak, Jongdae just whimpered, toes curling as he wished for Sir to start to move - but Sir stayed in place, probably waiting for Jongdae to adapt properly.

Or to take him by surprise, as Sir a few seconds later started up a brutal pace, Jongdae arching and screaming. It felt good, the burn and the force and the friction, and Jongdae began to tremble, mouth falling open as his mind started to fizz out. And when the vibrations joined in, still so weak and taunting, Jongdae could no longer breathe properly.

Even if the vibrations were not doing much, they still brought a whole other dimension to it all, and Jongdae could not believe how kind Sir was to him, after having been disappointed.

And Jongdae should not have believed it. Because as Jongdae was  _ seconds _ away from cumming, probably harder than he had in a while now, Sir pulled out to leave him gapingly empty, still not removing the wand from his cage, the so  _ fucking _ frustratingly weak vibrations doing nothing much to keep Jongdae’s high from dissipating.

Actually crying by now, Jongdae screamed once again as the vibrations were turned up just enough for him to tip over the edge, but  _ just _ before that happened, the vibrations disappeared completely, leaving Jongdae with an unsatisfactory, ruined orgasm dripping out of him.

Tears streaming down his face at feeling so unfulfilled, drained but not satisfied, Jongdae choked on his breath as Sir pushed inside once more, not even bothering with pausing to adjust, ignoring Jongdae’s over-sensitivity and setting a punishing pace from the get-go. Jongdae could not move, hands bound and knees pushed to his chest, only able to be given, hopefully able to at least please Sir in some way after having been so bad.

With a grunt, Sir pulled out, and looking down as he blinked his tears away, Jongdae found him jerking himself off.

He would not even be allowed to carry Sir’s seed -  _ that _ was how much of a failure Jongdae had been.

“Do you regret it?” Sir asked through gritted teeth.

“Y-yes, I'm so sorry, S-Sir, I'm s-so sorry,” Jongdae sobbed, hoping Sir would have mercy on him and accept the apology.

“Will you do it again?”

“No, no, never! Never again, Sir, I promise, never, Sir!”

“I believe you,” Sir panted, just before cumming across Jongdae’s stomach, mixing white together, and Jongdae cried in relief as he knew he had been forgiven.

The deed would not be forgotten, but it was forgiven, and Jongdae knew he would do much better from now on. He did not want to disappoint ever again.

Trembling even as his sobs started to subside, Jongdae could feel his wrists being untied, before gentle fingers caressed them to make sure they were okay. A moment later, he was being hoisted up into a half-sitting position, sideways in Sir’s lap, strong arms enveloping him.

Hiding his face against Sir’s neck, Jongdae just breathed him in, allowing that fresh, sharp scent - even if it was somewhat diluted by sweat now - to wash over him and calm him down. He was still feeling needy, but that was his punishment, for not having done as he had been told, and he would take his punishment like the good boy that he was.

“You understand why I had to do this?” Sir spoke up, voice soft, but still startling Jongdae.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Jongdae answered, having to clear his aching throat.

“I need to punish you if you don't follow the rules, right?” Sir said, and Jongdae nodded.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Sir asked, making Jongdae swallow hard as panic began to creep into his heart, having managed to fuck up already.

“Sir. Yes, Sir,” Jongdae hurried to correct himself, and it was not until Sir’s hand started to rub up and down his back that Jongdae realized just how tense he suddenly was.

“Good boy, you're doing really well,” Sir hushed him, comforted him, and Jongdae sunk back down against him. “Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can cuddle on the sofa with a movie and some tea?”

“I'd like that, Sir…,” Jongdae said in a small voice, very much feeling like he needed that.

“You can call me Minseok again, sweetheart.”

“Welcome back, Minnie,” Jongdae said, smiling as he felt lips press against his forehead. “I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you too, Dae.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they cleaned up, made some tea, and cuddled up on the sofa to watch a movie, and it did not take long before Jongdae fell asleep on Minseok's chest, feeling all warm and safe and secure, yay!


End file.
